30
CHAPTER 30 THE SHADOWN FOR KING YU GI OH 5D AKIZA AND JACK VS BRUNO YUSEI IF TURBE DUELS and who that Bruno,:said akiza will myself and yusei you see as you are yourself know that yusei was able to bring himself to duel all out vising the twins but i plan to get to duel all out and jack am sure you want to become the king turbo duels like you use to be right,:said Bruno yes Bruno your are right said jack and i want to duel you scene you did after all you did help us lot with it yusei word not beat zone and then all if us wood not become dark signers said akiza and then we asked go way form New Domino City,:we war not happy and then yusei decide that he crow are going just have all if us took off for long time i mean ysuei was are friend so was crow but in side we war feel mad but we did not no it at the time but as see i lost to devack and become dark signer it was then that know what had to be down and then made sure Luna joined me and you and akiza as will as my girlfriend Ashley,:at last you jack come by to see us form time to time but yusei crow war no to be find and i no jack i no that you war mad that yusei beat you and akiza no how ever one pick on you how you keep it hidden,:said Leo but thanks to me Leo was able to tell that way we made sure to keep you around and no in time that Leo wood have Ashley join us and was more then happy when Leo pick Lester to team up with her said Luna i see so that what happen now under stand way Leo try to keep it hidden in side i scene he some hidden in side when we meet up ,:witch was soon after Leo become signer and true was i was happy when Leo beat me i did no it the but in side want to join Leo the other dark signers,:said Ashley will the lots get yusei so we tag duel you jack,:said bruno OK then lot get going,:said Luna but what place will you guys duel at,:said Leo way don't you pick for us Ashley,:said Bruno way not duel at the someplace yusei beat you last said Ashley that will work fin said jack akiza yusei can you here me you have duel to join in,:said Bruno a duel with you Bruno,:said yusei yes you i will team up with me to vs dark signer jack and akiza,:said Bruno so there dark signers now two,:said yusei yes but time you will not hold back yusei want go see your strong monster said Bruno fine lots start this turbo duel then and am going first,said yusei play spell world 2 and spell blast now send monster form my hand to grave and when summon monster i can summon 1 monster the some turn so i summon quill bolt hedgehog,:then hyper synchno and now to use the 2ND effect if my spell card now my quillbolt hedgehog gets ex level so now i tune my level 4 quillbolt hedgehog with my level 4 hyper snychro so i can synchro summon star dust dragon now here it gos clear mind accel synchro shooting star dragon atk 3300 now i end my turn with 3 face down cards,:said yusei now that the yusei i now it my draw,:said Bruno i summon tech genus rush rhyno then play end if fire so i can summon 2 monsters and one them before 4 stars i summon Tech Genus Cyber Magician and tech genus ware wolf next tune my level 4 tech genus ware wolf,:with my level 1 tech genus cyber magician so i can synchro summon tech genus wonder magican now it here it gos clear mind Accel Synchro and place it in face down def with 2 cards face down and then i end my turn,:said bruno OK then it my turn i draw,"said jack next i sit 3 cards face down now you see my power yusei now i summmon this the tuner monster.